Electrifying
by Ultimate-Space-Child
Summary: [Kamijirou Drabble] A typical scenario between Kaminari needing to share memes and Jirou finding her in a rut to charge her phone.


_WOW SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES UGH. Either way I did an RP application for Denki a while back and I liked how I did it so tonight I just took the night to edit it and fix it and make it all good for posting. It's not the best but it's a cute drabble for the Kamijirou soul! I hope you like this small fic!_

-

Normally the common area was plagued with people, whether it was filled with whisperings of gossips or rumbles of stomachs that clenched their muscles as their drool indicated food. There was always a sense of vitality laid dormant within the walls of the common room and it would take even the bots of Mr. Aizawa to shush their voices to allow the responsible students to sleep since Tenya's arm movements didn't mean much to the class anymore. It was vivacious and fresh which lead to today being a completely peculiar day from the rest since it seemed more on the deserted end. Only Denki and Kyoka rested on the couches today with the sound of his laughter wafting in the cold and deceased air. Kyoka sat silently, brushing the pads of her fingers against her phone as she scrolled the news feed of photos that included classmates and bands that she frequented with her headphones. Denki, on the other hand, created tap noises against the glass casing of his phone, saving and laughing at the images that popped on his screen.

"Hahaha! Ok ok ok dude last one!" Denki laughed out, as he nudged Kyoka's arm with a dorky smile that tainted his lips. Excitement glittered in his eyes as he slightly jumped up and down on the coach in anticipation as his hand gripped the sides of his phone tightly. With a heavy sigh, Kyoka rolled her eyes before settling her callous eyes on the contents that were smeared on Denki's phone. Plastered on the screen was a picture of meme with a distorted green frog with grotesque lips that had a look of sadness apparent in his eyes. The Arial text above spelled out "when you eating an oreo and dunk it in milk but it breaks off and sinks to the bottom." Jirou's eyes twitched looking at the photo with utter confusion while Denki couldn't suppress his laughter. Photographs like this, formally known as memes, ended becoming a huge part of Denki's identify, giving him and his buddy Eijirou pleasure during the times where waiting needed to occur but there wasn't enough time to do other stuff. Even under Mr. Aizawa's eyes, Denki would sometimes pull out his phone in the middle of class and shift through social media with his thumb, trying to hold back the laughter that would root itself into his lungs anytime he would come across a meme with relatable quotes. Most of his peers commented saying he had an addiction, he would comment back that it's merely an appreciation of the fine editing skills people have. Which is why he could never understand the cold blooded nature of those who could never find humor in them, example A, his seat partner Kyoka "Oh, c'mon Jirou! How are you not laughing? It's hilarious!" He pondered to her lifeless face, trying to stop the laughter from erupting but failing miserably as small drops of liquid lined his eyes.

At his comment, Kyoka looked up from the screen and gave him a lifeless look that screamed out her opinion on his weirdness. She then looked away, giving a face that displayed how disturbed she felt internally and went back to her own device, more focused on the video of metal heads banging their heads back and form in a rocking symphony. "Because it's stupid, not funny." she lastly commented before turning back to the screen. Kyoka wasn't one to indulge in comedic photos such as memes. Rather, she found them to be a waste of time and editing skills and would rather people place their talents into making something more useful like music or anything that would contribute to the world of science. Instead, those same talented people chose to create monstrous images with disfigured faces and childish "relatable" texts that was supposed to appeal to the audience of misfits that interacted with the internet logo.

"Ugh, there you go again Jirou with your tasteless humor. Unless it's dark and scary," he emphasized by raising his hands and wiggling his fingers to emulate a figure of a ghost, "you find it stupid. You need to lighten up more, not look like you came out of those old dark poems that talk about crows." he huffed out as he temporarily crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks at Jirou's temperament. If only Mineta wasn't busy today, he would have totally laughed along with him and even brought some special magazines for them to ogle at while gossiping about how the latest trends would look on the girls. Or even Eijirou would have appreciated his humor and swap a few back with him, creating a meme drug dealing ring that included snickers with Bakugou sitting there telling them to shut up. However, Eijirou decided to visit home for the weekend and Mineta was out parading all the lingerie stores so all the company Denki had was his seatmate Kyoka, though he wouldn't consider it company at with her lack of empathy and banter.

After a bit of silence with occasional chuckles coming from Denki as he continued to scroll through the infinite hole of Facebook, Kyoka noticed that her battery life suddenly turned into the zone of red, alarming her that it needed juice and fast. But with a quick look around, she saw all the outlets completely taken with other electronic devices, wires sticking out to what seemed like important utilities. Well...not all. Her eyes shifted to Denki and her eyes fixated him a bit, studying his movements. It seemed like he wasn't noticing her glare and was just laughing at the images that were shown on his screen. An idea suddenly popped in her head. "Hey Denki, can you charge my phone?"

At the word charge, Denki immediately shot up and gave her a horrified and distasteful look. "What? No way dude! Just because I can use electricity doesn't mean I'm your portable charger. Go to your room or something." he said bitterly, nauseated with Jirou's comment, indicating that this exchange has happened before and it went into a fallout each time his mind allowed it to happen. Denki's electricity was known to be incredible force that had an soaring amplification and a simple emittance of electricity like that could send him into a sparkling overload, which was not a pleasurable feeling for him to say the least.

However, Kyoka didn't listen to words coming out of his mouth one again and she immediately shoved her charger into his mouth, causing him to completely go into an impede with shock waves that was creased with lighting all around. A muffled scream came out from the inside of his lungs as he yelped out the pain that the voltages were charging in his neurons. Though, even though he was under the heat and agony of his electricity, Kyoka's phone immediately surged up and a small smile spread as she yanked her charger from his mouth and continued to browse through her newsfeed.

Meanwhile, all thoughts completely removed themselves from Denki's mind and he became a mindless drone that could only speak in terms of "Wheyy". He slowly arose from his seat and began to aimlessly walk around the living room, his thumbs sticking out in an upwards position to indicate his good status while his face had the look of a mind numbing idiot. Kyoka's eyes would occasionally gear up and a little snort would escape her nose as she saw him bump into furniture and walls he knew was there. While on the outside Denki looked dumbfounded and spaced out as if he just ingested the new drugs on the market, his inner workings glared at Kyoka and already began to form schemes on how to attack her next time.


End file.
